Persona 5: A Resident Becomes a Guest Repost
by Imagination 5
Summary: When a former resident becomes an integral piece in the fate of the world, the rules change. A catastrophe unlike any other seen is fast approaching. Her cooperation is necessary to save the world. And to save him. Repost from Persona section
1. Chapter 1

**Before you begin reading this, it will largely be OC central for a long while. The Persona 3/4 characters will be brought in later, but for a long time all you'll see from the canon side is Elizabeth. If you dislike this, stop reading now.**

**Prologue: Summons to a Former Resident**

-...-...-...-...-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.

A hand clad in a blue velvet glove reached elegantly out and crushed a card, the hand's wielder smiling softly as a blue aura surrounded her, whipping her immaculately cared for platinum blonde hair into a frenzy. A roar exploded from timespace as the border opened, a skeletal hand clawing its way into the world behind her as the figure that had summoned it stood on one foot, eyes narrowed and smile intact.

Her hand shot out, and the skeletal hand moved in tandem, slicing into black matter with incredible force, ripping it open and rending it asunder, sending thick black ooze splattering over the scarlet ground. The summoner's golden eyes glittered with an unreadable emotion as she lifted her foot higher and her hand further into the air and pirouetted with unbreakable elegance as the rift in space became larger, letting the skeletal hand release more of its form into the world. Clothed in black, torn rags, an arm swept through the swirling black mass below her, releasing a shockwave that lifted and hurled the disgusting substance away.

Lowering her foot as she clasped her hands together with her hair billowing in the breeze summoned by her own powers, she finally let her beast forth in all its power. Her smile betrayed nothing; her eyes the true display. Cold, focused, and without mercy. As befitting of one of her power. Or former power. She had suffered much to get here.

A deity of death rose behind her. A truly intimidating creature of bone and torn black cloth, twenty feet tall. Almost a dozen ridges of black and purple extended from his head, shaped like a coffin, as befitting one who brought death. These immense constructs were fused to his back in a way that would drive any human to insurmountable agony, yet her creature showed no signs of pain. Indeed, it did not seem to so much as notice their presence.

And now it was done.

"Thanatos." She whispered the name of the being she had brought forth from the world of her mind and soul for the first time. Indeed, how fitting it was for her to bring forth a being of death. The very same being of death he had summoned two years ago. Indeed, her coming to utilize this Persona over all others did not go unnoticed. Was it her feeling closer to death? Or perhaps her inability to let this side of her die so soon after she had discovered it.

She had lost much power over the two years she had spent outside of the Velvet Room, but she had discovered this place after so much fruitless searching. She would not leave so easily.

Thanatos, as if obeying her command and acting on her thoughts, raised a fleshless hand above his skull. His hollow eyes gazed upon the starless, blood red sky as a thin smoke formed and billowed around his hand with an almost wind like whistle. Growing thicker and thicker with each passing second, taking form quickly and without delay. With a swipe of his skeletal hand, the smoke was cleared, and a sword was held in its place.

The woman's smile widened, just a little, as light gathered around the sword, the former breeze growing stronger and stronger. The dull red ground itself seemed to be worn away, scraps of paper soaring through the sky; they themselves glowing with light and inscribed with runes of power as they surrounded the darkness. With a swipe of her arm, the scraps ignited with golden flame, disintegrating as the light reached blinding levels, annihilating the darkness that still remained.

The woman let out a sigh of satisfaction as she lowered her hands, Thanatos fading away into a translucent plume of azure smoke, before vanishing entirely. Opening up the huge tome she had tucked under one arm, she pored through it. Apparently satisfied with what she saw within, she snapped it shut again. Hm. It appeared the darker side of humanity was finished with its daily siege. Perhaps there would be time to rest now.

Tch. She had grown weak. Perhaps it was the loss of many of her Personae after leaving the power granting representation of the soul that was the Velvet Room. She had come to know power in many forms there, but truly, she was still young, naive, ignorant of the ways of the world. The ways of power. She should have taken more time. Time to prepare herself to struggle with only her own power. Was she truly strong enough to fight the darkness off? Was she making a difference?

But before she could consider such a thing, something snatched her arm and twisted it to such an angle it drew a gasp from her lips. Looking behind her despite the pain, she saw a thin tendril of darkness wrapped around the trapped limb, binding it tightly to her back. The pain was intense, but she would experience worse if she didn't escape quickly.

Lifting the tome in her other hand in an effort to beat the umbral snare off, a snarl of pain was all she could muster as another tendril snatched that arm, pinning it to her back and engulfing the palm to prevent her from being able to grab hold of anything. The book fell to the crimson ground with a resounding thud, before the bulk of it faded away to an amber outline; like a bare wire construct before it was filled out, then disappearing entirely. She could resummon it again, but with her limbs bound, there was no point.

She struggled in vain; the darkness only clung harder. Her arms were going numb now, and more tendrils were snaking towards her, wrapping themselves around her legs, torso, back, neck, crawling over her face and hair. An eye's vision was completely obscured by a particularly thick tentacle. What was this? The darkness wasn't usually this strong. In fact, she had never seen it this strong in all her time since coming here. What was happening on the other side to make the darkness so powerful?

Regardless, it seemed she couldn't fight it off. She closed the eye that wasn't obscured. "Ha. Sorry big sis. Maybe I was too reckless." Opening her eye again, she looked up. At the statue of a short, thin boy with hair that covered one eye, bound to a golden crucifix on an ornately ordained door. His expression was an unreadable mask. Just as it had always been. "I'm sorry," she said with a sad smile. "It seems I can't be of use to you after all." She closed her eye again, waiting for the darkness to take her. Death, hmm? The arcana of her last Persona. And now her fate. Irony was feeling particularly humorous today.

A chiming sound interrupted her inner monologue. A sound she was all too familiar with. As she opened her eye and watched the doorway form, she shook her head in frustration. Tch, it couldn't even allow her a few years of peace. Was it here to collect her corpse after she passed on? Or was it here simply to observe the death of a Resident or former Resident? It didn't happen often, after all.

Yet the door opened, inscribed with snaking, ocean blue runes and wood. A white light poured from the interior she could not see...and gave way to an explosion of incredibly strong fire.

The pillar erupted from the invisible interior, an orange monster that released bursts of flame and golden sparks as it powered through the darkness that had regathered, plowing straight towards her. It was almost alive in how it snaked and dipped; rose and fell.

But now wasn't the time to admire it. "Dis!" she cried out, thin, ethereal glass forming in front of her and shattering immediately, signifying her change in Persona. The fire had reached her by now, and was burning away the tendrils of darkness, which made repulsive high pitched squealing sounds as they were incinerated. She was unharmed, however, thanks to her quick change in Persona. The fire simply peeled away like water on a solid surface upon reaching her skin, hair and clothes.

Free once again, Elizabeth held her arms and wrists to restore the blood flow, and blinked a few times to regain perfect vision in her formerly obscured eye, before staring at the open doorway warily. The only hints that the fire had ever been there were the thick plumes of smoke billowing into the endless sky. She didn't know why she felt so wary. Wary enough to regard her former home as an enemy. But she felt like it was about to compromise her mission.

And she was right, for even as she finished this train of thought, a great force began pulling her towards the open doorway. She resisted at first. Oh how she resisted. But the pull only got stronger, and even if she were still at her former strength it would simply be too much. With a cry of frustration, exhaustion and inevitable defeat, she was dragged into her old home. An obstruction, an obstacle. An insurmountable wall in the way of her goal.

Slam.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room."


	2. A New Year

**Chaoter One: A New Year**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**19th April 2012**

She ran her hand through her synthetic blond hair as she glanced out the window of her house. Her legs dangled from the chair as she sighed to herself. A whimper from the lump of beige fur nearby drew her attention, and she put on a smile for it. The dog's red collar shifted around his neck as he stood up and stretched his thin legs out, before wagging his tail eagerly.

The girl chuckled as she brushed her hand through the canine's fur, then returned to her lonely, self inflicted vigil, gazing out of the window.

Following their graduation from their final year of high school, they had all gone their separate ways. Akihiko had gone into further training across the country. Mitsuru was in a prestigious university the others hadn't had the grades to get into, much to her chagrin. Junpei and Chidori had moved out of Port Island and gotten a job, while Ken-kun moved out of Port Island for further education. Aigis and Koromaru had chosen to live with-

"Hey." Yukari left her bedroom, running a pink brush through her light brown hair, which she had allowed to grow a little longer over the last couple of years. She had gotten slightly taller, and was dressed in a white shirt, knee length black skirt, and wrapped in a red leather coat. "I'm gonna head off to college. Do you need anything before I go?"

Aigis and Yukari hadn't quite been comfortable with going straight into college. They had traveled the world together in the last year. Seen the states, London, Paris, Berlin, Australia, Africa. But in the end they had come back here to Port Island. A place that held many memories, both good and ill. Yukari had opted straight for college without much thought. She knew what she wanted.

Aigis on the other hand did not. She had considered college, and in their email and phone correspondence with Mitsuru she had highly recommended it herself ("I dislike Skype. It feels so artificial," the President of one of the largest electronics producers in Japan had said in one of her phone calls.). And yet, Aigis felt as though she wouldn't be content pursuing further education. Spending three years absorbing information didn't seem like a very practical way to improve the world and the people within.

But then, what was. The world had to stop yearning for Nyx, right? So...how would she begin? She wasn't content with just enjoying her own life. She had to stop more people than just her from feeling that way. Education? Knowledge? That meant nothing.

"Aigis!" Yukari waved her hand in front of her azure eyes, and Aigis jumped back to attention. She had come close to feeling self pity just then, and that would never get her anywhere. As she sighed to herself again, Yukari smiled reassuringly and placed her hand on Aigis's shoulder. They had become almost like sisters in the last couple of years, and it showed. "Listen. You still have that cell phone I gave you last week?"

Aigis nodded. The blue smartphone- "It matches your eyes!" Yukari had giggled- had taken a while to get used to, but she had learned quickly, as she was designed to learn.

"Call me if you need anything. I don't care if I'm a lecture, just call." With a smile, Yukari wrapped her coat tighter around herself. "Seeya!" She raised a hand as she opened the door and closed it, a lock clicking behind her.

Aigis stared at the door for a few seconds, which seemed to drag out into eternity, before pulling her legs up to her chin and gazing out the window once again, returning to a world of thought.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

High school had been uneventful for most of Hikaru Kirishima's short life. Study, meet up with friends after school, keep your nose clean. All of that preplanned, generic, lifeless speech the principal made an effort to spell out at the beginning of every year. This one would likely be no exception.

Hikaru had never particularly enjoyed school, or particularly hated it. He breezed along, as many students did. Got passing grades, nothing more, nothing less. He was neither particularly popular or unpopular. Your typical generic high school student if you looked at the surface.

Still, not that he cared. He had a few friends but nobody he felt particularly close to. At seventeen years old and about to start his third year, he was rather short for his age at five foot five, with short brown hair, slightly pale skin, and slender, though not underweight. He, of course, wore the Gekkoukan High School uniform, a black jacket over a white shirt, and black trousers and polished shoes. The jacket was too long and the uniform in general was widely agreed to be uncomfortable, but everyone wore it nonetheless.

"Morning, Hika-kun!" came a voice from behind. Glancing around, he saw a girl approach him, wearing a wide smile. Even shorter than he was at five foot three, her hair was a natural dark red; a color unusual for Japan. Her eyes, dark brown, betrayed her Japanese heritage. She too wore the uniform, but hers had a skirt in place of pants and a red ribbon tied around her neck.

"Oh, hey Kaori." Hikaru turned away again, and he heard Kaori Miyagi sigh as he looked around the school; at the students gathered around their lockers and checking their homerooms. "We're in the same homeroom. Daiki too."

"Oh, really?" He heard Kaori brighten. "We weren't in the same one last year, so we almost never saw each other. Who's our homeroom teacher?"

"Toriumi." Hikaru's voice was disinterested. Kaori and Daiki Sato were his oldest friends, but Kaori tended to be incredibly loud and Daiki rarely actually turned up to school anyway, so the former was usually being told off and the latter was almost never there. How Daiki and Kaori had stayed in a relationship for two years now was beyond him.

"That's Toriumi-sensei to you, Kirishima," came a disapproving female voice. Glancing behind him as the door swung shut, Hikaru saw a tall woman with brown hair glaring down at him. She was dressed in a light pink coat and was wearing black pants and high heels, clutching a stack of books to her chest. "Show respect to your teachers and they'll show respect to you," she said firmly, then walked on. Turning back, she added. "And if you can't do that, then remember. I have control of your grades."

A giggle from Kaori made Hikaru turn to glare at her. "A-anyway," stammered Kaori, stifling her laughter with difficulty. "Are you going to go to the opening ceremony or come out into the yard with us?"

"Er...don't we have to go to the ceremony?" asked Hikaru.

Kaori arched a brow. "I don't think so. I mean it's in really small print, but I'm pretty sure it isn't mandatory. One second, I'll check." Darting through the crowd of students and teachers with quick dexterity, she peered over the heads of the other students at the poster displaying homerooms and opening ceremony. "IT ISN'T MANDATORY BUT ADVISED!" she yelled, earning the glares of several teachers.

Hikaru shook his head at her yelling, but his attention was quickly snatched away by a flash of blue in the corner of his vision. A tall girl with platinum blond hair- again unusual for a Japanese person- and golden eyes-surely contact lenses- was being stared at with a mix of confusion and despair by Ms Toriumi. Curious as to why the girl was wearing all blue, in the fashion of an elevator attendant, Hikaru decided to listen in.

"You do realize we have a dress code, don't you?" asked Toriumi. "You need to wear a uniform."

"A uniform?" asked the girl with a blank stare. "Oh. Is that why you humans are dressed so identically?"

"Y-you humans?" Toriumi looked dumbfounded.

"Indeed. I remember a long time ago I came to this school, and everyone was wearing the same clothes. Is it to distinguish you all as members of the same flock?" The question was completely innocent; the girl's smile was without challenge and her eyes wide with curiosity and interest.

"The...the same flock?" A drop of sweat ran down their homeroom teacher's face as she smiled awkwardly. Clearly she had absolutely no idea how to deal with this situation.

"Yes. So that none of you get lost in the event of a fire, or a lightning storm. Or a serial killer breaking into the schoo-"

"Th-that's enough." Toriumi looked dizzy now, the back of her hand on her forehead as if she were about to faint. This little exchange had garnered the attention of everyone on the floor at this stage. "Just...just come with me Elizabeth. I'll arrange for you to receive a uniform."

Taking the girl by her blue gloved hand, Toriumi dragged this supposed Elizabeth out of sight, towards the staff lounge.

"What the heck was _that?" _asked Kaori incredulously as she rejoined Hikaru.

"I have no idea," replied Hikaru.


End file.
